


Colorado Sunshine

by skyline



Category: South Park
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-12
Updated: 2010-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-15 18:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyline/pseuds/skyline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Token frowned, and then, darting a quick look around the perimeter of the pond, he leaned in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colorado Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for one of those drabble fic memes on LJ, where you set your iPod on shuffle and write fic with a word count that matches song length? Yeaaah. I wasn't going to post these here, but by special request: tada!

In South Park, summer came and went by like a gentle breeze, barely even noticeable until it was gone. Everything turned to slush, gray and wet and unpleasant, but it was a nice change from toes freezing through sneakers and the frozen wasteland that usually made up their town’s scenery. The sun beat down on the ground with a ferocity rarely seen.

“I think I’m just going to lie here forever,” Craig mumbled, pressing himself down onto the peeling paint of the wooden table adjacent to Stark’s Pond, kicking his heel against the bench.

“I’m pretty sure you’ll get bored in a few minutes and get up,” Token commented idly, not bothering to lift his head from his book.

“Hey, I’m not _that_ attention deficit!”

Token hummed a reply, eyes still glued to the book.

“I’m not,” Craig insisted.

“Sure. Whatever you say, dude.”

Craig sat up, which essentially derailed his point, but he ignored that in favor of grabbing Token’s shoulders, “What are you even reading, anyway? It’s a beautiful day. Enjoy it.”

Token glanced up at the pine trees dripping melting snow all over _everything_ and said dubiously, “I intend to.”

“Not-“ Craig snatched the book away, “By reading. You’re supposed to be spending time with me.”

“Do you want me to pretend that wasn’t as gay as it sounded?”

“Yeah. Do that.”

“Okay.”

“But seriously-“

“Fine, fine. I’ll pay attention to you. Are you happy now?”

Craig thought about it, tilting his head close enough so that he could see the deep brown flecks in Token’s eyes, “I’m getting there.”

“Well what would it take to improve your mood?”

“A kiss,” Craig suggested.

“I’m not kissing you- here. In front of all these people.”

“Why not?”

“Craig?”

“Why. Not?”

“Seriously?”

“I have never been so seriously in my entire life,” Craig replied, grinning.

Token frowned, and then, darting a quick look around the perimeter of the pond, he leaned in.


End file.
